This application is for continued support of the Translational Biology and Molecular Medicine (TBMM) graduate program at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM). The TBMM program was founded in 2004 based on the strategic plan of the College to establish new interdisciplinary programs that will drive a new model of integration of biomedical research, clinical patient care and education. The first TBMM class matriculated in 2005 and there are currently 62 students in the program and 33 total graduates. The program counts over 200 participating faculty, of which a core group of 127 are current T32-training faculty. The interdisciplinary faculty members have their primary appointments in 7 clinical and 8 basic science departments and offer research opportunities to T32-trainees in a variety of translational biomedical research areas. The major goal of the TBMM program is to train biomedical PhD scientists to work at the interface of basic and clinical research and more effectively exploit the findings of basic and clinical research to improve human health. To achieve this goal, we have during the prior funding period continue to enhance an established (now in its 9th year) unique PhD program with an innovative curriculum and dual mentorship by a basic science mentor and a clinical mentor of research projects that incorporate biomedical sciences with pathophysiology and medical principles. Although still early since inception, our outcomes data begin to show that we have been successful in recruiting and educating students who graduate with a solid education in basic science, pathophysiology and clinical translational research, prepared to become independent investigators performing translational research at the interface between basic and clinical medicine. Students publish their thesis research in high-impact journals in their respective areas and the program is also promoting interdisciplinary translational research through student-driven collaborations between basic and clinical science mentors. Supported by our growing applicant pool and current student body, we are requesting a total of eight funded positions, an increase from our 6 currently funded positions. Motivated by success of this approach in the prior cycle, we request this funding will again support students in their second and third years of graduate school when they are involved in clinical training as well as pursuing their translational research projects. This funding will allow the TBMM program to continue to mature and graduate translational researchers, who are beginning to make a difference in the field of translational research in academic and non-academic careers. It will also allow us to continue to promote and document ways of effective interaction between basic and clinical investigators and to successfully train a new type of PhD graduate to fill the nationa need to lead future translational research efforts.